The Ice Prince
by Music lover3212
Summary: At Ever After High, a new student has arrived by the name of Winter Snow, son of the Snow Queen. What will happen to the students who meet this blank faced, monotonous prince? Read and find out! Winter x ? You guys vote who he should be with! Or I could make different chapters depending on the votes.
1. Chapter 1

Key:** [...]** is the male narrator

**(...) **and _italics _is the female narrator

* * *

**[Ever After High. A high school made for characters of fairy tales to follow in their parents' footsteps. Though, conflict has arose in the school. There are the royals, who want to follow their destinies and follow in their parents' footsteps, and the rebels, who want to create their own destinies and have their own happy ending.]**

_**(But you already know that story.**_

_**Today, however, was the one time where students of both sides can agree on.)**_

**[Yes, where everyone's favorite old rumor and news are about.]**

_**(A new student attending Ever After High.**_

_**Right now, he's currently being shown around by Headmaster Grimm.)**_

**[He? As in, a male student?]**

_**(Yup. While Ever After does have male students, rarely would any of the new students be male.)**_

**[Now attending Ever After High is...]**

_**(Winter Snow, son of the Snow Queen.)**_

* * *

_A/N: Hey, guys! Recently, I've been watching EAH and I've loved it! Hope you guys look forward to this and please, no hating._

_This is also on my wattpad. My user name is the same: MusicLover3212_


	2. Chapter 2: Introducing Winter

"Here's the boys dorm, Mr. Snow. Come, I will show you to your room."

Winter kept his usual poker face as he gave a nod, following the headmaster down the halls. Ice blue eyes blinked owlishly as Winter looked around his new surroundings.

Stopping at a door, Headmaster Grimm turned and gave Winter a key. "This will be your room. However, you will live by yourself since most of the boys already have roommates."

Milton smiled politely and said, "I hope you enjoy Ever After High and learn about your destiny as the future Snow King."

With that, he spun on his heel and left.

Winter blinked once then shrugged. He faced his door and unlocked it.

The room was plain. The bed was neatly made, the carpet unstained, and the windows has beige drapes to match the bed comforters.

Winter adjusted his duffle bag before stepping into the room. He dropped his bag onto his bed and decided to take a good look around the room.

In the middle of the room, a mirror hung on the wall. Winter stopped in front of it and stared at himself. After awhile, an amused smirk curved his lips.

"Well, this should be interesting."

* * *

_Another chapter! I'm honestly surprised by how many people find_ _this interesting. Another short chapter, but I promise that in the future they'll be longer because I'm purposely making them short. It is just an intro after all. Before more questions arise, yes, Winter is from the Hans Christian Anderson story. I apologize to my fellow authors, but I can't stand when they use Elsa for this. I hate it for this reason: EAH uses the real fairytales. Take Briar, she sleeps for 100 years compared to the Disney movie. And Duchess, who in the movie Swan Princess, Odette gets a happy ending instead of her real story, Swan Lake, where Odette dies with her lover._


	3. Chapter 3: Winter's Bio

**Winter Snow**  
Son of the Snow Queen

**Parent's Story:**  
The Snow Queen

**About Me:**

**Secret Heart's Desire:**  
To have fun at Ever After High and  
enjoy leaving my friends frustrated  
that they can't read me.

**My "Magic" Touch:**  
Like my mother, I have complete  
control of the cold, ice, and snow.

**Storybook Romance Status:**  
I'm not exactly looking for  
romance, but if it happens, it  
happens.

**"Oh Curses!" Moment:**  
Even though I have complete  
control of my powers and I don't  
show much emotion, if my  
feelings are too much, my powers  
are its relief.

**Favorite Subject:**  
Magicology. It's fun to know what  
else I can do with my powers and  
learn other spells.

**Least Favorite Subject:**  
Geografairy. I already memorized  
the lay of the land and everywhere  
else since I'm supposed to go  
travel and make warm places  
cold.

**Best Friends Forever After:**  
Raven Queen and Madeline Hatter  
are the only ones who understand  
me.

* * *

_I purposely made his bio late since now you have a tiny bit of his character._


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Winter

"Isn't this hexiting!" Apple exclaimed to her fellow royals. "The son of the Snow Queen is staying at our school! He must be wanting to follow his destiny!"

"He might," Briar added with a smile. "That'd be wicked cool! Think he'll freeze Professor Rumplestiltskin so we can get out of our test?"

"L-Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Dexter stammered. "He may be a villain, per se, but he also may want to have good grades."

"That's about right," Blondie said. "Besides, it's Raven's job to be evil, not him."

"Who cares as long as he does his part. He's a villain, but he won't be as good-looking as me," Daring said, staring at his reflection.

Everyone at the table rolled their eyes.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the Rebel's table...**

"Do you think the new kid wants to be a Rebel too?" asked Raven.

"Probably!" Maddie exclaimed, pouring herself a cup of tea. "It would be tea-riffic if he did!"

"It would be pretty cool to have another Rebel," Cerise smiled.

"I guess all we have to do is wait and see," Cedar chimed in.

Everyone nodded their confirmations.

* * *

"Alright, class, today we have a new student," Rumpleskiltskin drawled. He gestured toward the tall blond next to him. "Introducing Winter Snow."

Everyone stared at him expectantly to at least say something. However, Winter's face remained blank.

"Now, Mr. Snow, I would like you to sit next to Raven Queen. Ms. Queen!"

Hearing his yell, Raven spoke up. "Y-Yes, professor?"

"Since Mr. Snow is new here, I would like you to help him catch up with the class, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

The imp looked towards the prince. "Please take your seat."

Winter's ice boots surprisingly did not make much noise, regardless of how heavy they looked, as he walked up the stairs.

He plopped down on the seat next to Raven as she turned toward him.

"Um, hi! I'm Raven Queen, daughter of the...Evil Queen." She stuck her hand out.

Winter just glanced at it. "I would introduce myself, but you already know who I am."

The young queen looked taken aback, but, for some reason, she felt like he didn't mean it in a cocky way. Did he maybe know of the rumors about him? Or maybe because he was such the talk of the school now that he felt that he shouldn't introduce himself properly since everyone knew who he was.

The ice prince shrugged and took her hand. "But it's whatever and I still have common courtesy. Winter Snow, son of the Snow Queen. Nice to meet you."

Winter released her hand and gave a smirk. "By the way, congrats on the whole Legacy Day thing."

If Raven was shocked then, she was now. Not because of students mentioning that day to him, but how _soon _they told him. "Y-You know about that?"

"Of course. As for what side I'll choose." Winter's smirk grew. "You'll find out soon."

_What's with this guy?_Raven thought before remembering to help him. She scrambled to get her text book. "U-Um, so right now we're learning about how to turn inanimate object into animals."

The class continued before the bell rang, signifying lunch.

Raven hurriedly packed her stuff and sped down the stairs, apologizing to students she bumped into-leaving behind Winter, as he stared at her leaving before packing up his stuff.

* * *

"He was really weird, Maddie! And I'm mean _really_ weird!" Raven explained.

Maddie let out a giggle. "He sound interesting! I wanna meet him!"

The dark queen gawked at the hatter. "Maddie, how can you say that?!"

Maddie shrugged. "You know I like madness."

"But he's not mad. He's _WEIRD_."

"The young birds of a flock do not fall far from the rock."

_Translation: madness and weirdness are the same for me._

Raven let out a sigh, knowing that Maddie had a knack for weird things.

* * *

Winter walked inside the Castleteria, hearing all of the students chattering.

"Ah, Winter!"

The blond turned around and looked down to face Apple White.

"Uh?" Winter let out a noise, signaling he heard huh.

"I'm Apple White, daughter of Snow White."

_I want to hurry up and eat._ "And?" he asked, knowing she wanted something.

"I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me and my friends." She gestured to the Royal table, them staring at the two teens.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the two royals, wondering what Winter was going to say.

Winter's face was still apathetic and his tone flat as he said, "No, thanks."

At that, everyone, including Apple, stared at him incredulously as he walked away from the future queen.

* * *

Winter already paid for his lunch as he spotted something. His lips curved into a smirk as he walked towards a table and sat down between two of its seaters.

"Wah! Hey!"

Winter looked into her eyes. "Hey."

Raven just stared at him, wide-eyed. _What's he doing here?!_

"Ooooh, it's nice to meet you, Winter! I'm Madeline Hatter, daughter of the Mad Hatter. You can call me Maddie! Tea?"

A teacup was shoved into his face. Winter blinked before grabbing the cup. "Thank you."

The Rebel's just stared at him, unable to believe how calmly he handled the girl's madness.

"Winter!"

Blank ice blue eyes stared at blue-gray eyes. "Yes?"

"This is the Rebel's table!"

"So?"

Apple looked taken aback by his carefree answer. "S-So are you a Rebel?"

His eyes still void of emotions and never straying from her's, he answered, "So what if I am?"

Again, the Castleteria remained silent as they watched this exchange.

The female blond's eyes narrowed in determination. "Then that will mean that I will have to help you know that tradition is actually the _right_ thing to do."

With that, Apple walked towards her table.

Winter shrugged it off and began to eat, ignoring the stares he was receiving from the Rebels.

"W-Wow. That's the first time I've seen someone except me stand up to Apple," Raven said in shock.

Winter just stared at her.

"Well, since you're a Rebel, I'll introduce everyone. You already met Maddie. Over there is Cerise, next to her is Cedar, across from Cedar is-"

The blue eyed prince gave his greeting to everyone as he mentally smirked. _Oh, yes, interesting indeed._

* * *

_Hey, guys! As I've said, I made the chapter longer! How are you liking it so far?_


	5. Chapter 5: Grimmnastics Girl

Winter was one of the first to finish his lunch. He made short answered conversation with the other Rebels as Raven looked upon him warily.

The bell rang, signifying the end of lunch.

Winter's next class was Geografairy, a subject he barely paid any attention to.

After, he had Grimmnastics.

Finishing changing into his uniform, he received a hearty slap to the back.

"Well, lookie here~! It's the new kid, oooh~!"

"Well, my boy, you've been receiving a lot more attention after what happened with Apple. Anyway, the name's Daring. Daring Charming." A bright light blinded Winter for a second.

The platinum boy blinked once. "Hn." he hummed in acknowledgement.

"The name is Spaaaarrooow Hooood, oh!" Sparrow sang out.

Winter opened his mouth to say something before a whistle rang out, signaling that people who are dressed to go outside.

* * *

"Alright! Boys, give me fifty push-ups! Girls, at least ten. Now!"

**_Fweet!_**

As soon as the whistle rang, everyone dropped to the ground to do their warm up. Deciding that there was no rush, the ice prince decided to take his time.

"Ah, Cerise is at it again," he heard Daring say from next to him.

Looking to Daring, he followed the Charming's gaze.

He saw Cerise, doing push-ups in a rapid pace. A lot of the girls gave up on at least doing one full push-up, or were doing really ugly ones. Then there was the hooded girl, keeping a perfect form while doing many of them quickly.

_Well, that's certainly different_. Winter kept his face passive as he continued to do his work-out.

* * *

"Next, is the hurdle race. The first group up is Daring, Hopper, and Cerise!"

Cerise made her way to her mark and began to stretch. As she continued to warm up, she felt her back prickle. With her heightened senses, it made her sensitive, so she turned around to see who was staring at her.

Blank, Ice blue eyes were looking _right_ at her. His eyes were calculating her every move, observing her thoroughly.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable, Cerise made her way to her mark. And, yet, she _still_ felt those eyes on her. _Raven's right. There's something a bit unsettling about him. _

**_BANG!_**

A pistol went off, and the competing students took off. In lees than that time, Cerise was already ahead of her competition, jumping over each obstacle gracefully. During the race, however, her back was tingling the whole time, and she knew who was causing the problem.

With a glance towards the bleachers, she saw Winter continuing to stare at her, gaze very intent. She felt a bead of sweat going down her brow.

_W-What? _she thought. In all her time of being the star athlete and getting a few stares here and there, not _once _has she ever felt this nervous with someone.

Distracted in her thoughts, Cerise did something she rarely did when it comes to athletics: she messed up.

Lost in mind filled with confusion and apprehension, the brunette jumped over an obstacle. However, she didn't jump high enough, and her foot got caught.

Surprised, Cerise didn't have time to react and, instead of landing on her feet, she landed on one knee.

"Ow!" she cried out.

Coach Gingerbreadman blew his whistle as a signal to stop the race, and rushed to the hooded girl's side, along with the other students.

"Cerise, are you alright?" he asked, brows furrowed in concern.

The Rebel glanced down at her wound. It was a small thing, but she inwardly winced as she felt a throbbing sensation coming from her ankle. However, she didn't want to bother her peers, and simply said, "Yeah, I'm alright."

"No, you're not."

At that voice, Cerise turned her head and froze at the sight of a certain prince.

Expressionless, Winter swooped down to where Cerise was laying on the ground and easily lifted her up in a princess carry.

Surprised at first, the girl began to get angry at being touched without permission. She instantly began flailing, kicking her legs. "Put me down!"

Winter avoided every hit she had, and when her right foot came too close to his face, he gripped it not too tightly, but firm enough.

She hissed at the pressure, and the ice prince gently narrowed his blue eyes, as if to say "thought so".

"I'll take her to the nurse." Even as he said that, Winter walked away.

"Uh...okay," the coach replied, slightly confused.

* * *

"And did you really think you could have hid this from everyone?" the prince asked blandly, bandaging Cerise's swollen ankle.

"I wouldn't have gotten hurt if you didn't keep staring at me like that," she replied angrily.

An eyebrow was raised and he smirked at her. "Oh? Am I really that good-looking that I made you nervous just by looking at you?"

"NO! I've just never been stared at like that before. Why were you, anyway?"

He leaned in very close to her, their faces inches away and his cool breath fanning her lips. The hooded girl blushed deeply. _H-He's not going to..._

"Because you're different."

The girl blinked as he pulled away. "H-huh?"

"You're not like any of those girls. Girls who don't want to get their hands dirty and are athletic."

Her blood boiled. "Well, excuse me for not being girly enough!"

Blank eyes met narrowed ones. "I didn't say it was a bad thing. It just shows how strong-willed and independent you are; that you can take care of yourself and willing to do anything to protect yourself and your friends instead of waiting for someone else to do it. I think it's a great trait in a girl."

A tear was heard from the gauze as Winter looked at his work. "There. You're good to go. I'm going back to class, but you should stay here for now. Doing too much will only increase the swelling. So, see ya."

The ice prince walked out of the room, and Cerise felt _very_ grateful that he didn't see her face, as it was a bright red color.


	6. Chapter 6: Edit Note

Okay, before I post the next chapter soon, I just want to clear things up.

1.) Winter is **_not_** a player. For those of you who watch anime (and no, I will not mention any anime since this fanfiction is based on the cartoons. I'm just using a reference), Winter is based on Usui Takumi and Sunakawa Makoto: mysterious and teasing, yet kind and altruistic.

Winter has _**no**_ malicious intent and loves to poke and prod at his friends, since their reactions amuse him.

This fanfiction is also like a harem (again with an anime reference), so the girls I've chosen will have a _tiny_ crush on him, meaning even if he doesn't choose them, they'll be disappointed, but will quickly get over it.

2.) The girls and voting rules. I know a lot of you are wondering who our ice prince will end up with and I picked a few girls to choose from. Any other girls mentioned in this fanfic will only be friends with him.

Raven Queen (maybe)

Apple White

Briar Beauty

Faybelle Thorn (maybe)

Cerise Hood

Rosabella Beauty

Darling Charming

Madeline Hatter

Kitty Cheshire

I'm also giving the option of choosing an all character chapter, meaning that of you guys want to see all these girls' with Winter, I'll make separate chapters for them.

**_YOU GUYS VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE. IF YOU CHOSE NOT TO, YOU MUST SIGN IN BEFORE REVIEWING._**

I'm not accepting guest votes anymore. Sorry, guys, but this one person is spamming the reviews for Cerise. I'm sorry, I appreciate how much you want them, but this is too much and it's rigging the votes. How I know it's the same person? Because no one reviews not even a minute later after the first one to vote for the same couple. And if you're not the same person, I apologize.

If there's not enough votes I'll just use the votes from my Wattpad account to tally everything up.

You guys choose, and thanks so much for reading!

**Edit 8/8/15 10:15: **Another note I forgot to add, you guys _do _know that this story won't end soon, right? Or that the voting doesn't have an end date until the chapter before the story ends? You guys can take your time votinG . And another note is that _all _the selected girls will have their own chapter, Cerise just happened to be first.

Of course, Maddie and Raven will be around more because they're Winter's friends, but don't let that influence your vote! Just choose who you _truly _think Winter should be with.


	7. Chapter 7: Guys and Projects

It was already night, and Winter just laid on his bed, thinking about his first day at this fairytale school. _It wasn't so bad, and a lot of the students here are interesting._

There was a knock at the door, and Winter blinked before standing up, running a hand through his slicked back hair.

Opening the door, he was immediately pushed back as students just swagger in.

The last boy that walked in gave him a look of apology, his blue eyes shining in concern. "Sorry about that, but my brother wanted to get better acquainted."

A boisterous laugh was heard. "Oh, c'mon, little bro, don't you want to try and get to know the new kid?"

Daring sits on the blond's bed and smirks. "He's been the talk of the school already." He looks at Winter. "By the way, how was Cerise?"

"She's fine. She just didn't want anybody to find out she was hurt." He shrugs. "Guess she didn't want to seem weak or something."

A brunet with hair half gone speaks up. "Don't worry about it. Cerise has always been like that. She doesn't want to be a damsel in distress."

He seemed to think for a moment before a look of realization crosses his face. "Oh, my bad. I never said who I was, did I?"

He walks over to Winter and hold out his fist. "The name's Hunter Huntsmen, son of the Huntsman."

"Hopper Croakington II, son of the Frog Prince."

"I'm Alistair Wonderland, son of Alice."

"My name's Dexter Charming, son of King Charming."

"...It's nice to meet you all."

Another smirk slithers on Daring's face. "On a side note, you better back off Ashlynn Ella. She's dating Hunter, even though it won't last long."

Hunter fumed. "Why you-!"

Dexter came in between them. "C'mon, guys, don't start!"

He looks at his older brother. "Did you really have to say that?"

"Well, it's true. She's a Royal and he's a Rebel. She may have announced it on True Hearts Day, but this is just a phase! It'll go away as soon as she comes to terms with her story again." (1)

The hunter looked just about ready to strangle the blond Charming before Winter sighed.

With a flick of his wrist, Daring was frozen in a block of ice.

All the boys turned to him with wide eyes. The ice prince shrugged. "Don't worry. It's temporary. As soon as he learns to _chill, _I'll unfreeze him."

"But _why _did you do it?" Hunter asked. He's not really complaining about Daring being frozen, he's just curious on the reason.

"I wanted him to shut up. He was being annoying."

The boys deadpanned at that before Winter continues. "Plus, he shouldn't talk like that."

He looks at Hunter straight in his eyes. "Yes, we're all still in high school and, I don't know, maybe you _won't _be with this Ashlynn girl after we graduate. But I do know this, if you really love Ashlynn and know it's not your hormones, then what you feel is _real_. Forget destiny, if this is true love, you guys will be together and fight for it. No matter the struggle, no matter the pain, no matter the words of disapproval, if you believe that your relationship is worth fighting for, those won't matter; and if it _does _start to worry you or the pain becomes too much, who cares, because you both still have each other to rely on. That's what I believe."

Silence overtook the room for a moment before the huntsman smiled, giving the blond a hearty smack. "That's...really cool of you."

"Yeah," Alistair chimed in. "No offense, Winter, but I never pegged you as a deep person."

"I get that a lot."

Meanwhile, Dexter was thinking over the ice prince's words. _It doesn't matter...huh? I wish it was that easy._

A simple conversation ensured between the guys before Winter asked something off the subject. "What does this Ashlynn girl look like anyways?"

Pulling out his MirrorPhone, Hunter showed him a picture of the princess. It was taken outside, of course, the strawberry blonde smiling happily with a flower crown on her head.

The prince let a rare soft smile appear on his face, once again surprising everyone, since the only thing they saw on his face close to a smile is a smirk.

"She's beautiful," he complimented, placing his hand on the hunter's shoulder. "Take good care of her."

Hunter smiled back at him, happy to know a new side of Winter. "I will."

With that being said, the blond flicked his wrist, unfreezing Daring.

Relieved to be out of the ice, the oldest Charming turned to glare at "villain". "What was that for?!"

"So, what were we talking about before? Bookball?"

"HEY!"

* * *

**[The next day, at Science and Sorcery]**

**_(Hey! I was gonna say that!)_**

**[Well, you snooze you lose!]**

**_(That's not cool!)_**

Maddie let out an exasperated sigh, Raven hearing it as they walk to their seat. "What's wrong, Maddie?"

"Nothing, the narrators are arguing and it's a bit bothersome."

"Ah." Although she couldn't hear them herself, Raven decided to drop the subject. "I'll see you after class, okay?"

"Positovely!" Maddie gave her BFFA a hug and ran to her seat, Raven walking to hers.

Before the bell rang, Winter strolled in, walking to his seat as well.

He gave a yawn, covering his mouth before plopping down into his seat. "Morning," he greeted groggily.

"G-Good morning," the queen greeted in return.

Nothing else was said before the bell rang, and Rumplestiltskin walked in.

"Good morning, class," his Russian accent drawled. "Today, we are going to make a healing potion. This potion takes some time to make and is a bit difficult, so you will be working in partners. I'll give you a week to complete it."

"The groups are: Madeline and Briar, Dexter and Apple, Cupid and Cedar, Raven and Winter."

_What? _The violet eyed girl turned towards her partner, only to meet his smirking face.

"I look forward to working with...partner."

* * *

**...I actually hadn't planned on making this chapter so short. I had more written, but I decided to add that to the next chapter.**

**(1) Yeah, I won't be making Daring into a jerk. I mean, he can be, but not always. My headcanon is that the Royals aren't happy about Ashlynn and Hunter dating (of course), but they're more quiet about it. Especially Apple, who secretly wishes that this won't last forever since they're in high school, but is quiet about it since she wants her friend to be happy, unlike Daring, who's a bit more straightforward about it.**

**And don't forget to keep voting on my poll!**


End file.
